One Hug and Kiss Too Many- Wilson
by princess angel mama
Summary: Sonny sometimes seems too perfect. In this short story Sonny makes a mistake that hurts Will.


One Hug and Kiss Too Many

Sonny slowly opens his eyes and listens to the beat of Will's heart. The sound is a reassuring reminder of Will's presence. His hand is on Will's chest; he's afraid to move and ruin the moment. He loves these times of days when it is too early or too late for anyone to intrude; when it is just the two of them that exist in the world. At this time of day there will be no phone calls, no one knocking on the door; no outside world. He takes a deep breath and takes in Will's scent soaking it in for the day ahead. He smells of his Cool Water cologne that goes so well with his own special scent.

Will stirs and opens his eyes. Sonny smiles and feels himself drowning in a sea of blue. "Morning", smiles Will.

"Morning,"

He reaches out to touch Sonny's face. I love waking up with you. It's a great way to start the day." They snuggle and enjoy the warmth of each other's arms until Sonny realizes he has to go. He has a shift at Common Grounds.

"I have to get up and get ready…I'm sorry…do you have class today?"

"No, but I'm going to the gym to work out today."

"Will you come by after to the coffee house after your workout? I'll feed you lunch…"

"Okay, can I have my favorite?"

"I'll make it myself", grins Sonny.

(cut scene)

Sonny is at the coffee house when he feels two hands on his shoulders. He turns around and is surprised to find an old friend from Europe standing there.

"Paul , what are you doing here?"

"I am passing through and decided to give you a visit. This place is as great as you described it on your email."

"Thanks."

It is a slow day, so Sonny has time to sit and chat with Paul. They sit and reminisce about their time in Europe. Then Paul asks him if he has found someone special. Sonny smiles broadly and tells him all about Will and how happy they are.

"You deserve to have found someone special Sonny, I'm glad….you sound very happy."

"I am".

Soon after Paul decides to leave and he get up to say good bye. He gives Sonny a lingering hug and says, "Goodbye Sonny and I'm glad to see you so happy." He gives Sonny a kiss on the lips. At first Sonny doesn't think twice about it, he knows Paul has grown up saying goodbye and hello with a hug and a kiss. Yet, in the back of Sonny's mind it doesn't feel right…

As Paul is kissing him and Sonny is having these nagging thoughts Will walks in with Gabi and freezes. Will's eyes fill with sudden pain, darkening to a stormy blue. Without saying a word he turns and walks out the door.

Gabi calls out to him, "Will…"

She rushes over to Sonny , "Sonny!"

"Hi Gabi, this is-"

She interrupts, "I don't mean to be rude and I'm sure you have an explanation, but well Will and I just walked in on you hugging and kissing him," she points to Paul.

Sonny looks up, looking for Will.

"He just turned and walked out Sonny. It looked pretty bad…I mean you were kissing him."

Sonny starts to panic, "Damn it!" He runs out the door looking for Will. He stops and searches for him, finally spotting him as he leans against a building up ahead. His head is leaning against the building and his hands are fisted above his head. Sonny continues to run toward him and calls out to him. When Will hears him, he looks up and looks almost wild. He runs into the street and is narrowly missed by a car. He spins around and stumbles as the car keeps going.

"Will! STOP!"

The car slows Will down enough for Sonny to catch up to him. He grabs Will's arms and Will struggles to get away. They are both out of breath…breathing heavily.

"Are …you….out…of your mind?...That car …almost hit you."

Will doesn't answer, doesn't say a word. Sonny manages to get his arms around Will so that he has him in a kind of embrace. He looks up to see Wills face and realizes that he has tears running down his face. His eyes look accusingly at Sonny and they hold so much hurt that Sonny trembles. His heart plummets and his chest constricts.

Will stops fighting and stands stock still; tears still falling freely.

Sonny reaches out to touch his face and Will flinches away. Sonny puts his hand back down. "He's a friend from Europe. We've never been more than friends. I told him about you…about us and he was saying goodbye…that he was happy that I had found someone. The Europeans…some of them say goodbye and hello like that."

He searches Will's face, but Will refuses to meet his eyes or say a word.

"Come back with me…you can meet him. He'll tell you I'm telling the truth….Will, please say something…."

Will takes a deep breath and raises his eyes to Sonny. "If you walked in and saw me with another guy and saw what I saw….would you be ok with that?"

Sonny pales; he knows that his answer is not going to help his case, but he needs to be honest. "No….no I wouldn't be …."

Will turns away from him and walks a few feet away. He trembles ….

"I'm sorry…I wasn't thinking….it won't happen again…I promise…..Will….I love you more than…..anything."

Will slowly turns and Sonny reaches out to him and puts his hands tentatively on his shoulders. Will walks into an embrace and he can feel Sonny's body tense and stiff. He wraps his arms around Sonny and buries his face in his neck; he can feel Sonny's body relax.

"When you ran away from me…", Sonny shivers and pulls Will closer. "Will…next time you're upset…do you mind staying out of the street. That car almost hit you and I…I need you in one piece."

"I don't think much when I'm upset."

"Yeah, that worries me," Sonny caresses his cheek.

"Come on, let's get back to the coffee house. I know you need to get back."

They walk back with Sonny's arm around Will. When they get back; Paul and Gabi are still there. Gabi smiles when she sees them walk in together and quietly leaves. Paul comes over, "Hi, I'm Paul and I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

Will gives him a small smile. "I'm Will".

"Sonny told me how happy you've made him and I'm glad he's found someone like you. I wish you both the best."

Paul leaves soon after and Will takes a seat in a quiet corner. Sonny comes over and places his favorite sandwich in front of him. Will smiles, "I'm really not that hungry."

"I know you didn't have breakfast Will…you have to eat….I made it for you…..how about if I help you?" He sits on the armchair of Will's seat and takes half of the sandwich and holds it up for Will to take a bite. Will smiles and takes a bite. Sonny patiently sits and feeds him the sandwich…a bite at a time, until he finishes it.

When Will takes the last bite, he licks Sonny's fingers, "I guess I was hungrier than I thought….thank you."

Sonny bends down and kisses him, "Anytime."

He goes back to work, returning from time to time to place a hand on Will's shoulder, leg or hair. They talk about nothing and everything and while Sonny works Will's eyes follow him without missing a beat.

When his shift is over, Sonny asks, "Can we please go home? I need some alone time with you."

Will nods and walks into his arms.

(cut scene)

They walk through the front door of the apartment and Sonny turns to Will. "You've been quiet….I need to know we're ok."

"We're ok Sonny."

It is Sonny now who looks down and takes a deep breath. "When you ran away from me, I thought-"

Will walks up and put his fingers on Sonny's lips. "We're ok Sonny." He places his hands on Sonny's back under his shirt and pulls him in. They kiss with a tenderness that reassures them both. The kiss turns intense, their hands become a flurry as they pull at each other's cloths. When they make it to the bed, Sonny stills his hands and looks into Will's eyes. "I can't find the words to explain to you how much you mean to me. I love you …just doesn't seem ….enough. The thought of living without you, of a day or a moment knowing that you're not mine is …unbearable."

"I love you Sonny…more than I thought it was possible to love…I'm yours for as long as you'll have me."

Sonny lowers his head and breathes in. "I love your scent…it intoxicates me…brings me to moments like this, where your scent surrounds me…consumes me…" He kisses Will 's shoulder and slowly continues to show him just how consumed he is by him.

(cut scene)

It is that time of day again, when no one else exists. It is midnight and Will's head is resting on Sonny's shoulder. Sonny turns his head so that his face is in Will's hair. He runs his face along the softness of his hair and once again inhales his scent. He brings up his hand and softly caresses Will's back. The feel of his skin is becoming so familiar. Will nestles closer to him and kisses his neck. The feel of his lips has become addicting, something he craves and needs. He closes his eyes and feels Will's heartbeat against his own. He can faintly hear the steady rhythm and he starts to drift into a peaceful sleep. His last thought before he slips into sleep is the realization that the faint sound of Will's heartbeat has become his lullaby.


End file.
